


#003 Olor a café

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Café, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo característico en la casa de los Stilinski, eso es  el olor a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#003 Olor a café

003 Olor a café 

 

Si hay algo característico en la casa de los Stilinski, eso es el olor a café inundando cada rincón muy temprano por la mañana; para antes de ir a trabajar y para antes de ir a la escuela. 

 

Negro, bien cargado, con un sólo cubito de azúcar y un poco de crema para el Sheriff, después de un caso que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche. 

 

Americano con tres de azúcar y leche como parte del desayuno, para el cual casi nunca tiene tiempo, es para Stiles. 

 

Y algunas veces, sólo los sábados a final de mes, un capuchino sin azúcar pero con mucha espuma y un ligero toque de canela para Derek.

 

El café es algo a lo que todos en la cada Stilinski se han acostumbrado, es parte de sus costumbres y no cambiarían por nada.


End file.
